


High Hopes Cutesy Stuff

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [58]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Title is ironic, Torlin Finds a Really Ugly Puppy, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Torlin finds an abandoned puppy and decides to bring it along with them for a little while. Even though Gimgar doesn’t appreciate the thing—because really, how could someone love THAT little monster?—she does love and appreciate Torlin, and that should be enough for her. Most of the time, at least.But if the dog pisses on her shoes, it’s gone.
Relationships: Gimgar/Torlin Shadur
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 5





	High Hopes Cutesy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Any TWs I could think of should be in the tags. Uh…this should be sort of short. Anyways, I wanted to write cute Gimgar and Torlin stuff and that’s what I did. So here you go, because puppies and dwarfs. Dwarves? Eh, I don’t know.  
> Let’s jump into this!

It was the ugliest thing that Gimgar had ever seen.

Now, that was saying something. She’d seen Rook when he was trying to swim. She’d seen some pretty gory things. She’d seen her teammates so early in the morning only a crazy person would be awake. So, in short, she had seen some _really, definitively ugly_ things. And the little _monster_ that Torlin was holding was somehow worse than _all of them_.

It really was ugly-looking. Beady brown eyes looked in two slightly different directions, and it was an odd yellow-brown colour with black at the muzzle and on the paws. A rat tail wiggled every few seconds and some of its teeth stuck out of its jaw. Meanwhile, Torlin was holding it like it was her most treasured possession. “Please, Gimgar? It’s so cute.” Holding Gimgar’s gaze with bright green eyes and the softest smile, Torlin gave her _that_ look. The look that, no matter how hard Gimgar tried, she just could not refuse. Ever. It was just…she couldn’t do it. Torlin knew that, and she used it to her advantage, and Gimgar just could not refuse Torlin whatever she was asking because she looked so happy and it was ridiculous. “Please?”

Sighing and tipping her head back, Gimgar replied, _“Fine,_ Torlin, but only because I love you. But if that thing pisses on my shoes or my armour. It’s gone. Understand?” Torlin laughed and threw her arms around Gimgar’s neck, pressing the puppy right up against Gimgar’s neck. Disgusting puppy breath reeked into her face and she wrinkled her nose, musing that the puppy smelled as good as it looked. Kissing Gimgar’s cheek, Torlin went and ran off, still holding the puppy, to show it to Gwing and Ava and Paddy. The moment the three realised it was a puppy and started fawning was immediately overtaken by barely-disguised horror at how it really looked. Paddy actually recoiled away, grimacing and then managing to scramble and recover with the grace only a former noble could have.

Rolling her eyes, Gimgar turned back to what she had been doing beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> I am too tired to write right now and I’m in a bit of a mood. Anyways, High Hopes Low Parenting Skills should be getting an update sometime tonight, so…yeah. Uh…that’s pretty much all I can think of.   
> Love y’all and see you in the next fic!


End file.
